Daggers and Diamonds Missing
by Blackness
Summary: Missing scene from Daggers and Diamonds. What happened to Aramis, Porthos and Athos?
1. Chapter 1

Fill in Gaps from episodes

How did the three Muskethounds deal with the trouble makers on there way to England.

Aramis watched his friends leave turning to the the crowd of revellers he raised his sword ready for a battle. This was more men than he had taken on, but they were also unskilled in swordsmanship, good in some respect but bad, they would obey do rules of duel. He took them on, his sword raised, Dancer was read, she moved with grace and speed and raced towards the men. He was looking to injure the men but try not to kill

"Obviously you men have no manners, well I'll have to teach you., first in a battle we engaurd, which is a polite way of starting a duel" He rode past a man, knocking the weopen out his hand.

"OK so manners and eliquite are important we say Thank you" as he took a man's weapon from his hand, "Thank You" he said with a grin

"We say please when we want something" stopped by a man "Please stop hitting me" He knocks the stick out of the guys hand before kicking the man to the ground.

"We say excuse me when we run into someone" He charged a 2 men running towards him and Dancer knocked him aside "Excuse me"

"Ouch." A sword hit his shoulder causing a small injury. " We say sorry when we injure someone" He said knocking the man to the side, before holding another with his sword. Terrified the man said

"Sorry"

"Now...He paused a moment, He whirled around getting a minor gash to his arm but throwing a dagger knocking a gun out of the man's hand

"It's rude to shot without no warning and behind someone's back is cowardly"

He turned to the man in front of him, who grabbed a handful of dust and threw it in Aramis's face. Aramis did not need perfect vision, he used all his sense and knocked the guy to the ground. He felt something go into his leg.

"Now what did I say about attacking with no warning" He was losing his cool

"OK you know what, Forget manners" He jumped up on his horse, using his horse as balance and swung on a low branch, taking out 4 men, knocking them into the hole, Dropping to the ground he rolled and swiped his leg under 2 men knocking him to the ground. Using his sword he made a circular movement and injured 4 more men. He dueled three more, disposing of their weapons though getting a few scratches in retrun. He heard the click of a trigger, ducked and threw his dagger at the direction of the sound, knocking the gun out of the startled man's hand and slamming it against the tree were it shattered. He took the wood the others guys were holding and with his sword but it into tiny pieces. He dodged and ducked blows before leaping up on Dancer. Seeing the men running and some tripping down the hole, he laughed and said

"normally I carge for tutition but this lesson is free" He disappeared off on Dancer desperate to make the port before the ship departed or at least make sure someone else had made it.


	2. Athos POV

Athos POV

Athos was stuck. Luckily he may have been a master with a sword but was also a master with his fists. After seeing the others off, he dismounted from his horse and decided to take on the guys. He was strong and confident. They started on his, he used his fists first

"You need to be shown manners but I think we'll skip that lesson and just get down to fighting"

The men ran to him, he pushed them off him. He found himself engulfed by many people charging at him. Their faces uncaring. He used his amazing strength, picked up a cart and threw it on top of a surprised group of men. He noted with worry many civilians around him, he would need to be careful. His sword then came out and he ran at the men. He performed a difficult manoeuvre of holding off two guards, then got them to send their swords into each other. They kept coming like swarms andAthos fought them all off.

"Why do you attack me? You are wrong. Why don't we have a drink and talk about this" He said to the man he was fighting. The guy struck his sword, slicing a cut in his arm

"OK fine, I'll drink to your deaths"

He took the man down. He was turning and the men seemed to just keep coming, he looked at the wound in his arm, it stung like hell. He looked around startled, he saw bodies on the ground, people running and only 5 remained. He fought three in one go, ramming his sword through them. They seemed to be the best. They dodged and he suddenly found himself surrounded, not the best manoeuvre, he spun round, trying to injure them, similar to Aramis's trick but unlike Aramis he did not have the speed or grace that would mean Aramis would land on his feet even spinning fast and get all the men in a smooth movement. He knocked down two, turned to take on the remaining three. He was having a good sword play, ducking and dodging. He finally took down one more, leaving his one guy. Wait he thought there were two, He was fighting and as he knocked the last man down he heard a trigger clicking, before he could react he heard whistle pass him, an object speeding close to his ears and heard a man scream in pain and the gun went off harmlessly in the air. Turning to the man who had been hiding behind the barrels, he recognised the dagger. Turning he smiled to Aramis, mounted on Dancer, smiling triumphantly but supporting his left arm as if it was broken.

"Sorry to cut it fine"

"My friend, your arm?"

"My arm is fine, it hurts but its not broken. Its just got as nice big cut and i'm trying to stem the blood flow, what of your arm?"

He nodded to the blood just appearing his arm from the gash. It was deep.

"A scratch I think."

Aramis quickly dismounted, ripped part of his cloak wiping quickly the excess blood before tying it tightly round the wound. Athos was amazed, this was done in seconds. Now Athos saw closely that the wound in Aramis arm was deep, and the cloth had turned red/

"We'd better be off on our way, To England or at least to make sure Dogtanian made it through unscathed"

The jumped on their horses and galloped out if the town. Athos worried about Aramis and the loss of blood but Aramis seemed fine and unfazed. As they were leaving Athos smiled at Aramis,

"Thank you my friend" Athos

"Your welcome, all for one..." Aramis

"...and one for all" Athos


	3. Porthos POV

Porthos watched Dogtanian ride off, looking behind him, He couldn't move, The bridge was to heavy. Just before the bridge fell he was able to draw his sword, his arms still free. Three men ran at him, he struck them all with a careful and quick manoeuvre, he was one of the best swordsman in France. The men seemed to run after this, leaving him trapped and followed Dogtanains's trail. All except one man, he came up tp Porthos careful o stand out of the swords reach. He pulled a gun out and pointed it at Porthis, Porthis threw his sword, impaling the man with it. The man fell down dead. He took a deep breath and tried to move, he was unable to. He could do with Athos's strength. He wondered how his friends had faired. They weren't dead he was sure, he would feel it in his bones, the bond they all had. He looked up when he heard hooves hoping to see his friends. Alas. Their was another man, behind a mask. He went behind Porthos. The man heard galloping about to drop the sword killing the unfortunate musketeer before the other got there, Porthos heard the whistle threw the air and lowered his head knowing what was coming, he shut his eyes hen felt the air suddenly go cold, imagining to feel the pain he heard the man scream and felt the man drop his scream before running off as fast as his legs would carry him. Porthos opened his eyes to see the familiar faces of his friends.

"You know Aramis, maybe we should carry guns with us, I mean just in case" Athos

"That would dishonour the name of the musketeer, we do not use guns" Aramis

"What's the difference between a dagger and a gun?" Athos

"A dagger take great care to fire, I could kill someone with a dagger, an innocent victim, I could've just killed Porthos with it. A dagger is a form of a sword, its an art that requires skills of a musketeer something a gun does not" Aramis

"When you have stopped talking could you help me so we can get a move on?"  
"OK, Athos use that amazing strength of your to lift this big piece if timber off Porthos while I'll pull him free. OK Porthos take my hand"

I am so going to regret this later he thought. "Now you've got to push and pull yourself free, I'll help"

Athos lifted the wood up as high as he could and Porthos crawled out with Aramis pulling one hand and his other pushing himself across the ground. Aramis saw Athos lose hold of the beam and in one moment, using inhuman strength pulled Porthos out suddenly just as the beam came crashing down. Porthos had fallen on top of Aramis's chest and was breathing deeply

"Sorry, the wood was wet and it slipped are you OK" Athos

"I think he broke my chest" Aramis  
"I'm not that heavy" Porhos

"Fair enough, maybe just my arms then" Aramis

They both chuckled as Porthos pushed himself to his feet, wincing at the pain in his back. He then held out a hand to Aramis, who took it and pulled him to his feet.

"Dogtanian made it through then?"  
"Yes, come we need to catch up with him," He jumped on the back of Aramis's horse with Aramis at the reins, who galloped at lightning speed over the broken bridge followed by Athos. Getting off the other side, he leapt on his horse,who had paniced and threw him off under the bridge. They then galloped off.

The rode full out, pushing themselves and their horses to the limit. As they pulled up over the remaining hill, they saw the ship leaving

"Well there plan worked, we missed it" Porthos  
Aramis who was looking over the horizon, saw a person waving to them. He waved back and they all went to the cliff edge to watch him sail away

"At least he made it" Aramis replied

"True, I doubt there is a better person for this job. Well gentleman what should we do now?" Porthos

"I suggest we stay at an inn, in Calais and wait for Dotanian to return, he could face trouble, did you see the guards down there" Aramis said. They looked over the ledge towards the port were the boat had just left and Dogtanian had just gone. The men were waiting.

"You are right my friend, well we have leave, why don't we take a holiday? Wait here, refresh and heal ourselves, then wait for Dogtanian to return, I think Aramis may be right about saying that he may need our help" Porthos

"Yes lots of food and wine, perfect. Come, which one shall we go to?" Athos said with a chuckle.

"Lets find one away a little from the port so we can see the ships but stay away from the other guards, let our presence not be felt so to speak" Porthis said. The other two nodded in agreement before disappearing down the hill to find an inn.

At the inn, they all had one room with 3 beds. When they got there, Porthos wanted a look at Aramis's arm. Aramis said he would be fine for now, he needed to get clean, the dirt was clinging to him and besides the bandage would fall off in the water. Athos drink a glass of wine and looked at his cut. He handed one to Porthis who drank. He didn't worry about his at the moment, he decided Aramis had the worst. Once Aarmis was clean and in a fresh suit, He allowed Porthis to look at his wound. The bleeding had slowed, he took off the bandage, took out the healing cream Dogtanian had given him and put it on the wound, it started to look a little better. He wrapped a bandage around it, and Aramis smiled in appreciation. It was only when Aramis cleaned himself off that Porthis could see he was fine except for a bruise on his leg and a couple of cuts underneath. Aramis said with a smile. They then turned to Athos, who was actually on his fourth glass of wine and went to inspect the damage. He was next to wash then be bandaged up with Dogtanian's healing cream. He stayed still, during this time, Aramis noticed Porhtos seemed to go slightly pale, thinking it was for concern of his friend he smiled

"Porthos, we're all OK, don't look so worried" Athos

He then saw Porthos sway slightly, shaking his head. He stumbled, Athos was aware of this and quick as possible caught him before he fell and led him to the bed. Aramis followed worriedly behind him. As they helped him lay down, Aramis drew off his tunic, and with gentle hands inspected the body to look for cuts. Seeing none, or none to cause this, he pulled the top of Porthos all in one down and looked over his chest, running a gentle hand over looking for any abnormalities. He found minor bruising but nothing that should do this to him. He then asked Athos to turn Porthos on his back, who had lost consciousness. He did as he was told and what he saw made him gasp in horror. The sheet had blood on, the cloak had blood on and there was an enormous wound, were a sharp bit of wood had gone and with nails. The gash was ugly and still bleeding. Wasting no time, Raamis bade Athos to get the bandage and the cream and a damp sponge, using the sponge he gently wiped away the dirt from the wound and the blood on his back. He then put on the cream over the wound before bandaging it tightly. This done he kept Athos on his front, with his face turned to the side.

"Athos, I'm hungry, can you get some food, and we'll see if he awakens and can eat with us" Athos didn't need telling twice.

Aramis meanwhile dampened the cloth slightly with cool water and washed away the dirt from his body. Typical of Porthos always worrying about others and never himself, the most selfless man Aramis ever knew. Never did anything for personal gain, only for the good of others. He put a hand to Athos forehead and was alarmed at the fever. He got the cold sponge and sponged round his neck, then forehead. Athos at that moment came in carrying food.

"Athos, come help me turn him over, try not to move his back" Athos hurried over and turned him over. He then moistened Athos lips and lightly threw a sheet over him

"His got a fever, We're going to need to keep a close eye on him, when we have finished you take first watch, dampen his lips with a sponge and his forehead and neck. Talk to him too, are you ok doing this or do you ned sleep?"

"I am fine to be doing that, you rest. I'll keep an eye on him"

"Wake me in four hours OK?"

"OK"

Athos watched his friend moaning, tossing and turning during the night. He did as Aramis requested. There was no change, when the clock toned 12 he awoke his friend who had been dreaming of his lovely Isabella. He awoke startled and nodded to Athos who promptly crashed out. Aramis noted with humour and slight dispair the four wine bottles at the bed. Athos was going to sleep very well tonight. He went over to Porthos and laid a hand on his forehead. Hos fever had not changed. It was not worse, Aramis sent a small prayer of thanks up to god. He then dampened Athos's head before turning his attention to his verse book he had taken from his bag. He was writing a few words when Porthos started muttering. One must remember that when one has a fever they do not always make sense. Aramis lent over to hear the words

"I shouldn't have...I would never" He muttered "How could this be..." He uttered a cry before falling into the dreamless fever of sleep. Aramis quickly applied more water to his lips, neck and forehead and the very quietly started talking to Porthos

"You know my friend, I do not have to be a musketeer to know something is troubling you. I often wondered what it could be? You are nothing other than a kind man, with a kind word and a kind offer. I pray to god that he gives your spirit rest for I worry"

He stopped there and went on with his verse, slightly troubled by what he had heard. He then started talking again

"Love" He opened his eyes and Aramis lent near, seeing fever raging within them. Before he knew it, Aramis was in a headlock with Porthos, who had hugged him, nuzzling into him

"I never stopped loving you..." In an instant he fell back into his troubled sleep, releasing Aramis. To say this disturbed Aramis was an understatement, he shook his head, reminded himself of the fever and calmed down going back to his book. The clock struck 3 outside and Aramis was by the bed watching, he watched Porthos suddenly lurched forward, struggling in the confines of the blanket before speaking "A reason to live...live to be would adventure a great" He fell back to sleep. Aramis startled and looked over at him, leaning over sighed with relief, his forehead seemed to be cooling and the fever seemed to have broken. When Athos awoke at 4 he saw Aramis smiling.

"It's done, Athos can you gently turn him for me, so I can inspect the wound"

Athos did juts that, Porthos so worn out, did to even notice. He noted with much satisfaction that the blood had not come through the bandage and they lay him on his back again. Athos took over watched while Aramis fell into a deep troubled sleep.

Aramis awoke to smell food. Athos was eating at the table. Porthios was sleeping though it seemed to be peaceful. He uttered a prayer of thanks to god. He helped himself to food and saw and ate with Athos

"That cream of Dogtanian's a miracle, my cut it almost healed, though it may still be two days"

"I know, as am I. I hope it did him well last night"

"He was in far worse pain than us"

"Yes,"

Porthos started to stir. Aramis was by his side in a second, a cup of water in his hand.

"Drink my friend" Porthos sipped some water before his head fell on the pillow

"Welcome back my friend, you had us worried" Aramis

"My head..." Athos

"And your back, how does it feel?" Aramis

"Fine, thank you" Porthos

Athos smiled before greeting his friend. The day went on quietly, Porthos stayed in bed most of the day and ate a little. He slept or on occasion asked Aramis to read him some verses and a little from the bible. Aramis actually read a little from an essay about honour he was composing, attacking the use of muskets from a battle. Porthos listened with great interest. The day passed quickly and as it came to night they all slept peacefully, tired from there days on the road. The next day they awoke, Athos had given into his stomach, gone down for breakfast. Arams awoke to find Porthos sitting on his bed, gazing at him.

"My friend, you seem a little jumpy" Porthos

"I am fine, just a little nervous about making it back to the palace to save the queen" Aramis

"Something else troubles you, it goes deeper, tell me of your concerns" Porthos

"OK I shall share, while you were suffering from the fever, you said and did some things. Have you ever been in love Porthos?" Aramis

His face paled a little and he nodded

"Well you kept muttering that you loved someone, you also pulled me into an embrace and said "I love you". Can I ask who you were thinking of? I assume it was not me" Aramis

"I love you, like a brother, a son. This love is...complicated. I stoke of someone who I knew long ago, fell madly in love with and who betrayed me" Porthos

"So that was it? Can I ask if that love was Lady DeWinter?" Aramis

"How.."

"My dear friend you may be a gentlema but I am a gentleman of sociey, I watch what goes on, I listen. Not much goes on in Paris I do not know about. When you described her to Treville, though you said it was only through reputation, I thought otherwise." Aramis

Toodles


End file.
